


a friend's affection

by kanachans



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanachans/pseuds/kanachans
Summary: "We are friends, right?"aka Tadaomi doesn't understand the difference between romantic and platonic affection but Kanata unknowingly falls in love along the way.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a friend's affection

“Kanata-kun, we are friends, right?”

“Yeah! I think of you as a good friend, Kurama-senpai,”

Friends show affection for each other, Tadaomi decided he should start expressing his appreciation for Kanata. Luckily, he had done some observation and researched on how to do exactly this.

**i. attention and eye contact**

People like being heard and Kanata talks a lot. Perhaps Tadaomi could be more attentive when he talks, especially when he was talking about something Tadaomi didn’t understand.

During practice breaks, Kanata liked to talk about his favourite restaurant, so Tadaomi offered to buy him a meal after practice.

“As a reward for working so hard,” Tadaomi had said and Kanata looked at him with gleaming eyes and excitedly agreed. If he could see this expression more often, Tadaomi would make sure to do things like this for him more.

When they made their way to school, Kanata talked about his classmates and courses, Tadaomi made the effort to remember who his friends were and how he was doing in certain classes. Although he rarely seemed to struggle, Tadaomi offered his help anyway.

At Kanata’s favourite restaurant, he was delighted to explain the menu and give recommendations to Tadaomi, who made sure to never let his focus waver. Listening to Kanata speak freely over a meal was nice, Tadaomi wished they could do this more often.

A couple days later, when he noticed Kanata unable to focus on his schoolwork, Tadaomi didn’t have to think twice before he sat next to him and pulled out his own work.

“We can study together,” Tadaomi smiled at him, “If you finish before nightfall, we can go out for a meal, okay?”

“Aw, Kurama-senpai, you’re amazing!” Kanata wrapped his arms around Tadaomi in a dramatic hug. “Offering a date in exchange for work? How smart!”

Although Kanata laughed it off and moved to open his textbook, Tadaomi’s stomach flipped at the mention of a date. It was just a joke, Tadaomi tried to tell himself, but his hands trembled as he organized his work.

Kanata was naturally charismatic and he rarely ever went unheard in a conversation. However, with Shu’s tendencies to ignore other people’s opinions and Reiji too focused on keeping up with him, often Kanata’s ideas went unnoticed when discussing band matters.

Tadaomi and Haruka barely spoke in topics like this, with Tadaomi only agreeing and Haruka who might not even be listening at all.

“Ah, aniki, isn’t it unfair how no one listens to me?” Kanata whined with a pout, his attention given to Haruka, who sneered and looked elsewhere.

“I listen to you, Kanata-kun,” Tadaomi spoke, his heart jumped when Kanata looked his way, “I think the fireworks would be exciting but it is an indoor venue,”

“Exactly, fireworks would present a hazard,” Reiji typed onto the laptop in front of him, “It may be too much a distraction from the performance as well,”

Shu narrowed his eyes and pointed at the screen, expressed his distaste and the conversation moved on from Kanata’s firework idea once again. 

Kanata fidgeted with one of his earrings, he slouched into his chair.

“Kanata-kun,” Tadaomi craved his attention once more and his heart fluttered when he got it, “Maybe one day when Epsilon Phi is popular and can perform at big outdoor venues, we can do your fireworks idea, I think it’s exhilarating.”

“Really? I’m glad you think so!” Kanata smiled widely, then he began to talk about his vision for a concert. Tadaomi paid no mind to Shu and Reiji, kept his undivided attention and eyes only on Kanata as he built the idea of a mind-blowing concert.

After the ‘band meeting’ had finished, Tadaomi handed Kanata a water bottle and said, “Even if no one else listens, I will.”

**ii. compliments and reassurance**

Being praised and receiving compliments was something that usually made others smile. Reminding a person that their company is enjoyed also brings joy to them.

“Kanata-kun, you’re beautiful,”

There’s a faint redness on Kanata’s cheeks, his eyes opened wide and mouth slightly ajar like he didn't know what to say back.

Tadaomi tilted his head, perhaps Kanata heard this compliment all the time, “I believe you are a wonderful person, filled with so much passion and determination. I admire you and all your emotions.”

“What’s with you, Kurama-senpai?” The blush on Kanata’s face was more apparent when he looked at his phone. There was a fluttery feeling in Tadaomi’s heart at the sight.

“I enjoy being Kanata-kun’s friend,” The word  _ friend _ twisted his stomach in a bad way; they were friends but why does it feel so wrong?

“Yeah, me too,” Kanata replied, he chewed on his lip and scrolled through his phone’s settings harder. He prayed that whatever feelings that were growing in him would go away.

Kanata hadn’t smiled at the compliments like he usually did. Whenever his friends praised him, Kanata always gave a big smile and a remark of how amazing he was but Kanata hadn’t done either of that.

Tadaomi stared at the boy, who opted at looking at the TV even if it was muted. Why didn’t Kanata smile? Tadaomi thought compliments made people happy, if anything, Kanata seemed a bit surprised and speechless.

Disappointed with the reaction he got, Tadaomi walked out of the lounge and tried to think of other ways to make Kanata smile with his words. Kanata’s smile was a lovely sight if only he would smile because of him.

As mentioned in part one, paying attention to people made them feel appreciated. So at Epsilon Phi’s next show, Tadaomi made sure to observe Kanata as much as he could. Although they were placed on opposite sides of the stage, Kanata was quite energetic and liked to bounce around.

He truly looked like he was having a lot of fun during shows, perhaps this is what it meant to be in a band and to play music. Whatever Kanata felt performing on stage, Tadaomi wished for a taste of it.

While in the dressing room, Tadaomi handed Kanata a water bottle with a soft smile, who accepted it and immediately started chugging it.

“You were amazing tonight, Kanata-kun,”

Kanata seemed to choke on the water at his words and began to cough aggressively. 

“Haha! I’ve never seen ya react that way to a compliment before,” Shu cackled, “A bland one at that!” The young boy threw a dismissive hand wave before he left the room, with Reiji following behind.

That must be why Kanata doesn’t smile at his compliments, Tadaomi frowned, because what he offered was bland. What was a meaningful compliment?

Tadaomi tried again, “I admire how you are on stage, so full of life and energy, you also carry the same energy off stage. There are many things that make Kanata-kun amazing, I apologize if I am inadequate at expressing that.”

There was the same expression, disbelief and a red blush spread through his cheeks. Kanata cleared his throat and wiped at his mouth, “Thanks.. you’re quite-- amazing on stage too,”

A new feeling bloomed in Tadaomi’s chest, even when Kanata hadn’t smiled at his compliment, it felt like Tadaomi was smiling on the inside from his. If he could think that Kanata was smiling on the inside too, Tadaomi was okay with it.

**iii. kissing and physical intimacy**

Kissing is a way of affection and there are many places on the body to kiss. Though the most straightforward and direct type of kiss was the one on the lips. Physical intimacy was about being close to another person and kissing was as close as you could get.

Although these things were forms of affection and Tadaomi said he’d be more affectionate, he still felt nervous about the thought of kissing Kanata or being close to him. 

The fluttering feelings had only been growing more intense and consistent, his heart felt light and pounded whenever Kanata looked at him. His fingers would tingle and yearn to hold onto Kanata’s face whenever he smiled, Tadaomi wished to drink up every piece of pure happiness Kanata expressed.

He found himself smiling when he thought of Kanata and fondness grew in his heart whenever Haruka would ask why he looked so dumbly happy.

There was no way for Tadaomi to put a name to these feelings or to explain to Haruka why Kanata was so fascinating to him. As each day passed, the idea of kissing Kanata felt right, daydreaming about being physically close with Kanata felt like something wonderful.

He waited until he and Kanata were alone together, this felt like something that should be special between two people. And when Shu and Reiji were running late to practice and Haruka went off to God knows where: it was just them in the studio.

Tadaomi’s heart erupted in nerves and butterflies at the thought of what he was going to do but it felt right, affection like this with Kanata felt right.

He gently ran his fingers across his synthesizer as he walked over to where Kanata was standing, his back to Tadaomi.

“Hey, Kanata-kun,” Tadaomi said softly, his face close to Kanata’s neck, who jolted and turned with a shocked expression. He looked cute, Tadaomi noted.

“Hi, Kurama-senpai,” Kanata smiled back and there was redness on his cheeks again.

“Do you know where Haruka-kun is?” Tadaomi questioned, he fidgeted with his own shirt but maintained eye contact.

Kanata looked as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, he hesitantly shook his head no and became interested in the wall beside them.

How odd, Tadaomi thought, Kanata usually knew where Haruka was, or at least tried to keep tabs on where he went and what he was doing. Maybe something else was occupying his mind but Tadaomi couldn’t imagine what it could be.

Tadaomi hummed and before he could think too hard, he reached to cup Kanata’s jaw in his hand, “Look at me, Kanata,” His heart began to race at the flustered expression he saw looking at him.

Kanata, unable to speak, grabbed Tadaomi’s wrist but made no move to push him away. His face felt hot, Tadaomi looked so beautiful up close like this and his head spun as he stared into his eyes.

“You are captivating and I enjoy being around you,” Tadaomi whispered, he wondered if his words could even be heard over how loud his heart was pounding, “Everything about you is so fascinating to me, I wish to look at you forever,”

It appeared that Kanata was trying to form words but was unable to, Tadaomi smiled and slowly ran his thumb across Kanata’s cheek. So this was physical intimacy, it made his heart feel so many new things.

His expression fell into what he usually wore, one of analysis and thought, as Tadaomi wondered if kissing Kanata would make him feel even more things. He cast a look at Kanata’s lips and it looked so inviting.

Tadaomi looked into Kanata’s eyes once more and caught him staring at his lips too, the blush on Kanata’s face grew brighter. He placed his free hand on Kanata’s waist and pulled him closer, who looked into his eyes again.

“W-what are you doing, Kurama-senpai?” Kanata stuttered and Tadaomi thought he could feel his fingers trembling on his wrist. It was cute, he’s never seen Kanata like this before, it was almost like he was nervous.

Tadaomi smiled and experimentally nudged his nose against Kanata’s, “Affection?” He said, only then did he realize his own voice trembling.

There seemed to be nothing more to say, Tadaomi closed his eyes and leaned closer, he could feel Kanata’s eyelashes flutter shut as they pressed their lips together. The kiss was clumsy and tender, with Tadaomi leading the way as inexperienced as he was.

Kanata’s hands gripped at Tadaomi’s shirt as he leaned his body closer, aching to feel everything in full volume. Kissing Tadaomi erased every other thought Kanata ever had, his brain swirled in images and memories of Tadaomi and all the feelings he brought to him.

When they pulled away, Tadaomi pressed his forehead against Kanata’s, a content smile on his face as he took in the blush spread across Kanata’s face to the tips of his ears. Even the aftereffect of kissing felt as beautiful as actively kissing.

“But Kurama-senpai, we ain’t even dating,” Kanata sounded out of breath, his eyes still closed.

“Dating?” Tadaomi repeated, his smile faltered and confusion crossed his eyes, he didn’t think affection like this was reserved for people who were dating. There was a sudden pang of hurt in his chest as he asked, “Did you not like it then?”

As if Kanata could read his mind, he held onto Tadaomi’s shirt tighter and backed him into a wall to prevent him from pulling away. Tadaomi’s hand still dropped from his jaw, Kanata immediately missed the contact.

Kanata took a deep breath before opening his eyes, his heart ached at the sight of Tadaomi’s expression. No doubt he was wondering if what he was doing was a mistake.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that, no-- I mean yes-- I liked it, kissing you, I mean,” Kanata started to ramble, he placed his own hands on Tadaomi’s cheeks, “And I liked all the other things, you taking care of me, you telling me nice things.. Kurama-senpai, Imma be honest with you, I really enjoyed all of it, especially kissing you and I want to do it more…”

Tadaomi’s heart fluttered and his smile came back again, he wrapped his arms around Kanata’s waist as he continued to ramble.

“Do you see how honest I am? I would really be the perfect boyfriend for you, right? Not that we have to date if you don’t want to but- but I want to! I’d love to be your boyfriend. Hey, really, I’m honest but I be lying sometimes, I’m honest though! I want to be your boyfriend, see how honest I can be? I--”

Tadaomi cut off his ramble with another kiss. So there was another side to Kanata too: one that’s flustered and blushy and talks a lot when embarrassed, Tadaomi wondered if he was the only person to bring this side of him out. 

He smiled into their kiss and tried to pull him closer, to eliminate any remaining space between them. Kanata easily leaned into him, one of his hands back on Tadaomi’s shirt while the other gently cupped Tadaomi’s cheek.

Tadaomi whispered against Kanata’s lips, “I would love to be your boyfriend,”

Kanata let out a laugh of relief, his heart felt at ease, “Poggers,” He rested his chin on Tadaomi’s shoulder, the smile never left his face.

Tadaomi giggled and held onto his boyfriend tighter. Kanata,  _ his _ boyfriend. So maybe this wasn’t a friend’s affection anymore, it was more than that and it was special. 

**Author's Note:**

> kanata says poggers it's canon because i said so :) anyways i like kudos and comments if you have time pls leave some


End file.
